


Prompt: Bucky and Peter: Nightmares

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Starting friendship, Stress, Talking, Tony Stark Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Bucky wakes up from a nightmare and realizes he's not the only one with some problems.





	Prompt: Bucky and Peter: Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with the scene in Spiderman Homecoming where Peter is trapped under that rubble. I don't think it's too terrifying but I'm mentioning it, just so you know.

**He realized the child had seen him and he couldn't get away.** It irritated him for a second but then Peter spoke up and Bucky's body relaxed just a fraction.

 

“James?”

 

Bucky lifted his head, grimacing as Peter switched on the lights. It was only then he realized he'd wandered into the kitchen.

  
“Everything okay?”

  
Bucky nodded his head once, gritting his teeth as the motion made him hurt all over. He blinked his eyes, grateful when Peter dimmed the lights and it didn't feel like lightning was hitting him straight in the eyes. Child really wasn't the best description for Peter, the kid was 16 after all but to Bucky, most people seemed like children these days. Or maybe he just saw himself as an old man, not ready to catch up with the world around him.

  
“Here, you should sit down. You look like you're about to pass out.” Peter gestured to the chair he'd just gotten closer and Bucky let the kid sit him down on it. There was real concern in Peter's eyes, a frown on his face as he noticed the trembling of Bucky's flesh hand and Peter put his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

“Do you need something?”

“W-water.”

  
Peter nodded, squeezing Bucky's shoulder before turning and getting him a glass of water and he was again amazed by how comfortable the kid was in his presence. Most of the team had accepted him by now, letting him in on their jokes, sharing meals with him, having his back on missions but nobody was comfortable around him enough to let down their guard. Except Steve, and, for some reason Bucky hadn't figured out, Peter.

  
“Thanks.” He whispered as Peter handed him the glass, chucking it down in one go and a small part of his headache eased. He held out the glass in question and Peter refilled it, eyes scanning Bucky's face carefully.

  
“Was,” Peter stopped, biting his lip but then asked his question anyway. It was something Bucky liked about the kid.

  
“Was it a nightmare?” Peter winched in sympathy when Bucky nodded, sitting down opposite him, mug in hand. He hadn't even realized Peter had made it and fear rushed through him for a second, wondering how out of touch he was.

“I hope that's not coffee.”

  
“Hot cocoa. Want some?” Peter pushed the mug in his direction and Bucky took a sip, almost burning his tongue and letting out a swear as he felt the hot liquid travel down to his stomach.

  
“I did say it was hot cocoa,” Peter smirked, taking the mug back as Bucky pulled a face. Peter took a large gulp, not seeming to care how warm it was and Bucky shook his head in disbelief.

  
“Want to talk about it?”

  
“Not really.” Bucky looked down at the table, flashes coming to mind of his nightmare and the hairs on his flash arm stood up as he remembered the feeling of helplessness he'd had. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking at Peter again and the kid gave a small smile, not seeming to mind that Bucky didn't want to share. It was another thing he liked about him.

  
“Shouldn't you be in bed?”

  
“Couldn't sleep.” Peter shrugged a shoulder and rolled his eyes before drinking the last of his choco, plastering a smile on his face when Bucky raised an eyebrow in question.

  
“You're not the only one who has trouble sleeping. No, it's not a big deal.” Peter held up his hand as Bucky was about to speak up, concern growing with the way the kid sounded. Like he was doing his best to convince Bucky that everything was fine.

  
“Peter.”

  
“Why do I have to talk and you don't?” Peter sighed, throwing an accusing look at Bucky and Bucky raised a shoulder.

  
“I'm older than you.”

  
“You can't keep using that excuse all the time.” Peter pouted and Bucky crossed his arms, doing his best to keep his face stern. After a second or two, Peter sighed again and only now did Bucky notice how tired he looked.

  
“It's stupid really.” Peter started, gnawing his lip as he looked down at his mug, holding it tightly like he wanted to absorb the last of the warmth in it. “It's been months and sometimes I still wake up, thinking I'm going to die underneath that beam. I can still feel it, how painful it is on my back, the sound of rubble falling all around me, how I couldn't breathe, realizing I would probably die down there, all alone. How it would break my aunt's heart. I just-”

Peter stops, letting out a breath and Bucky's heart breaks as he sees the beginning of tears in Peter's eyes. He reaches out his hand and Peter almost instantly takes it, grabbing Bucky's fingers so tightly it hurts.  
“It must have been terrifying. It's nothing to be ashamed about, kid.” Bucky lifts Peter's chin with his other hand, giving him a smile when their eyes meet. “Anyone would have been scared out of there mind, hell I would have been too!”

  
“Yeah, right.” Peter rolls his eyes and Bucky can clearly hear the sarcasm. He keeps a hold on Peter's hand when he tries to break free, his face stern as he looks into Peter's eyes.

  
“I'm not lying, Peter. What you went through was terrifying and not a lot of people would have been able to break free. Superhuman or not.” Bucky holds up his other hand to stop Peter's protest. “Just because we have superhuman strength, doesn't mean we're invincible or fearless. You could have given up at that moment, lost to your panic and fear but somehow you didn't. You found the strength to push through those feelings. Do you have any idea how hard that is to do? How brave you have to be?”

  
Bucky looked at Peter, seeing the changing emotions go across his face and in the end, Peter smiled.

  
“Mr. Stark helped me out of there.”

  
“He did?” Bucky couldn't hide his surprise as Peter nodded with a serious expression on his face. He didn't know much about Tony Stark but he couldn't picture him as a good role model for kids. But who was he to judge? He wasn't the best role model either and yet here he was, having a heart to heart with a teenager.

  
“He told me what it really means to be a hero. I didn't get it at the time, but in that moment, trapped and scared shitless, I finally got it. Somehow the light clicked on and it helped me escape. I don't think Mr. Stark knows how smart he is sometimes. I mean in those things, you know? The things that really matter.”

  
Peter blushed, not able to keep eye contact with Bucky and when the kid tried to get out of his hold, he let him. It was clear Peter cared deeply for Tony and it warmed Bucky's heart, making the last of his headache go away.

  
“What do you say? Want to go to the gym and train with me?” Bucky said, standing up to take the mug and his glass and put it in the sink.

  
“You want to get your ass kicked again? Man, you have a weird way of dealing with nightmares.” Peter smirked, leading the way and dodging Bucky's attempt to poke him in the ribs.

  
“Don't underestimate your elders, Spiderboy!”

  
Bucky smiled as Peter flipped him off, a weight lifted off his chest. He'd felt lost and vulnerable when he'd woking up, memories from his Winter Soldier day's haunting him and poisoning his mind but now, making jokes with Peter on the way to the gym, he felt hopeful again that he'd get past it all. It wouldn't happen overnight, for that he'd seen too many horrible things in his life, but it didn't feel so unreachable like moments before. And for now, that was all he needed to make it through the night and to face another day.

  
That, and kicking Spiderman's ass.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the scene in Civil War where Peter is super impressed by Bucky's metal arm and I decided that they could become friends. So, here there are, being friends. 
> 
> The prompt line was: He realized the child had seen him and he couldn't get away.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.


End file.
